


Invasion

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg is haunted by her feelings for Fraser.





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Invasion

 

Invasion was inspired by a short story entitled Somedays by Cat Dukda  
about Meg Thatcher's preoccupation with Benton Fraser  
and the resentment  
it causes her to feel.  


This poem is dedicated to Cat in appreciation for her insight,  
inspiration and friendship. I also wish to thank Diana Read for  
her editorial advice and encouragement. But most of all, this poem  
is for a sweet and secret friend.  


Comments appreciated: Cheryl Ross  


# INVASION

# 

  


leave me alone, love  
let me sleep at night  
I'm tired  
of your face filling up my solitude  
your words tumbling through my brain  
like pebbles in a stream  
don't call my name, love  
all night long  
don't haunt my dreams  
til weary dawn  
give me some lonely peace  


I must not let you  
claim every part of me  
drain the last drop  
from the bewildered heart of me --  
stop stealing me away  
soul thief  


I'm not used to handing out myself  
to every man that comes along  
give me time to learn  
the art of sweet surrender  


don't take me all at once like this  
first just the lips  
just a kiss  
then take my arms  
possess my skin  
use me up or draw me in  
but slowly love  
don't rush my heart  
go easily  
take softly love  
you frighten me  
pity love, pity me  
release me love  
set me free.  


* * *

  



End file.
